


Bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: is there a reason Billy doesn't answer your text?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bad

“I fucking hate this!” You exclaimed as you let yourself into Matt’s office, slamming the door behind you and tossing your phone on his desk; not even lifting his head, Matt let out a grumble. 

“What now?” 

You sighed, collapsing into the chair across from him and folding your arms across your chest with a huff. “Fucking Billy! I swear to God, I’m giving up on all this relationship bullshit!” 

Matt adjusted his glasses, red lenses catching the light for a moment as he cleared his throat. “What did he do, now?” 

You clenched your jaw, about to put your feet up on the desk when he pushed them off, causing you to drape them across the arm of the chair, instead. “He hasn’t fucking answered my text.” 

“So?” Matt chuckled. “You never get this mad at me when I take days to reply.” 

“That’s because you’re different!” You howled. “You got that whole… Daredevil thing going on. Billy isn’t a fucking vigilante.” 

“Watch the language,” he muttered, finally sitting upright so that you could look at your reflection in his glasses. “Maybe he’s busy?” 

“See, I thought that - but who the fuck is busy for an entire week, Matty?” You asked, running a hand through your hair. 

“Good point,” your friend muttered, scratching the side of his head. “Maybe, he-” 

As if some higher power was playing a sick joke, your phone rang, and when you looked at the screen, it was Billy; you answered, putting it on speaker. 

“Finally decided I was important enough for you?” You dryly joked. 

“No, it’s not that… listen, (y/n), keep your window open about eight or nine tonight, and I’ll swing by to explain.” 

You agreed, although reluctantly, but just as you were about to ask for more information, the call ended, leaving you to turn to Matt with a frown and a hum. “The fuck?” 

“Language,” Matt reminded. “When I’m on patrol tonight, text me when he gets there and I’ll swing by, okay? So long as your landlord doesn’t put barbed wire up again.” 

You nodded. “Alright, yeah… I’ll ask Bateman to leave the door open, too, so you can get in through the fire exit if you need to… just listen out for the word Brexit.” 

Matt nodded back, a little confused about your choice of word, but deciding not to think about too much. “Now that’s dealt with - wanna grab some coffee?” 

You sighed with exasperation. “I thought you’d never ask, Murdock!” 

\---

That night, you kept looking at the clock and staring at the window, waiting for Billy to show up, although when he eventually crept in, you frowned; he had his hood up, a mask covering his face, but you could tell it was him from the way he spoke, and how he knew where everything was. 

“Billy? Why the fuck are you wearing a mask?” You asked cautiously, taking a seat on the windowsill as he sat on the bed. 

He was silent for a moment, before reaching a hand up and running it down the smooth plastic of the painted mask. “You’ll hate me if I take it off.” 

You furrowed your brows, shaking your head. “No, I won’t, c’mon, take it off.” 

A great reluctance ran over him as he carefully grasped the chin of the mask, and slowly peeled it off, wincing as if it genuinely hurt to remove it, he looked down at the ground. “Don’t fucking look at me.” 

Frowning, you decided to move to kneel between his legs, and when you looked at his face, you smiled sadly; he had scars over his features, his facial hair was growing out a bit more, and his eyes were sad, like that of an abused dog’s. You reached up, gently cupping his cheeks as you said, oh so softly, “now why would you hide such a brilliant mug behind a mask?” 

A crooked and broken smile fell upon Billy’s lips as he cleared his throat. “Not so pretty now, am I?” 

“You never were,” you started, “you’ve always been more than pretty, Billy.” 

He placed a hand on top of yours, leaning into the touch. “You don’t hate me?” 

You shook your head, clearing your throat. “I could never hate you, Russo… is this why you’ve been avoiding me? Because you thought I’d think you’re ugly?”

Slowly and solemnly, Billy nodded. “That and because… fuck, (y/n), I can’t remember shit, and I’m in deep shit… the law wants me dead, The Punisher-” 

“Hey,” you said gently, taking both of his hands and holding them tightly. “Billy, I said I’d always be yours, and I’d always be there for you - if you’re trapped in a storm, I’ll run in to grab you. Got it?” 

“(Y/N)-” 

“Listen to me,” you said sternly. “If there’s any way I can help you, any way at all, any little thing I can do - you just ask me, alright? I love you, Billy Russo, and as long as you say I’m yours, then I’m yours, and I’m gonna be here, by your side, until you want me to fuck off.” 

Billy nodded slowly, licking his lips as he let out a soft whine. “Promise?” 

You nodded back at him. “Promise… no matter what you do, or what you say, I’m never going anywhere… just don’t… don’t take a week to answer my texts, alright?” 

Chuckling a little sadly, he kissed your forehead. “Alright, you got it.” 

Pulling away, you offered up a smile. “Wanna stay the night? I think I still have some of your clothes in my wardrobe.” 

Billy eagerly and quickly agreed to the proposition, but there was still one thing playing on his mind. “So, even though I’m an outlaw now… you still want me?” 

You shrugged, nearly grinning. “There’s nothing sexier than a wanted man… I mean, bad boys are great and everything, but… an outlaw? Nothing beats that.” 

Gripping your waist and pulling you close, Billy’s eyes darkened as he looked at your lips. “I can show you how bad I can be, if you want me to.” 

“Take a shower, first,” you chuckled, putting a hand on his chest. “And then, you can show me exactly how bad you are.” 

“I’ve missed you,” he said softly, kissing your forehead and pulling you in close. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his chest. “I missed you, too… but, you’re back now, right? I mean, you’re not going away or anything, are you?” 

“No,” Billy answered, “and even if I was, I’d take you there with me.” 


End file.
